


Beginnings

by my_own_reality



Series: The Lab [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: AU, Episode: s04e26 The End in the Beginning, Gen, Hero Booth, How Vincent Got To The Lab, Mild Hurt Vincent, Mugging, Past Child Abuse, The Lab AU, alternative universe, mentions of child abuse, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_own_reality/pseuds/my_own_reality
Summary: Vincent Nigel-Murray comes to the US with exactly 3 dollars and 68 cents, a knapsack of clothes and a hat. He spends the small change on the only hot meal he expects to eat for sometime. After that he’s kind of lost.
---------------------------
Or: My take on how one Vincent Nigel-Murray came to work at The Lab.





	

Vincent Nigel-Murray comes to the US with exactly 3 dollars and 68 cents, a knapsack of clothes and a hat. He spends the small change on the only hot meal he expects to eat for sometime. After that he’s kind of lost. He spends a few weeks on the streets, gets mugged twice by two severely disappointed petty criminals and begs for money for food with his trusty hat. The bruises from the token beating his father left him with upon his departure are replaced with a few extra visible ribs, Vincent’s always been small and street life, although not something he’s entirely unaccustomed to, doesn’t suit his small frame.   
Seeley Booth finds Vincent Nigel-Murray in the midst of his third mugging (and really you’d think they’d choose a more promising target) with his hands up in placation and an exasperated look on his face (the novelty of being mugged has long since worn off and Vincent finds himself becoming increasingly irritated at the beating that comes with his attacker-of-the-day’s frustrating at his poorness). The situation worsens slightly when they guy pulls a gun, and really Vincent’s only used to knives so this stunts him slightly. In the midst of Vincent thinking about how little he wants to contribute to the 12,664 murders that have already occurred in the US this year, 8,583 of which were caused by firearms, a nightclub owner in shining armour tackles the attacker-of-the-day to the pavement. It ends with the mugger running in terror from the GI Joe in a farmer’s cap and Vincent somehow having to explain that, no, Booth can’t walk him home (which by the way was an incredibly emasculating question to be asked) because home was the sleeping bag rolled up against the alley wall. The look on Booth’s face is something Vincent will never forget, this harrowing mixture of empathy, remembrance, regret, understanding and determination. That night, Vincent sleeps inside for the first time since he’s come to America, on the sofa in the office of his nightclub owner in shining armour’s wife. With a hot meal in his stomach and a pillow under his head, it is the best night’s sleep Vincent has had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the fic, I'm hoping to turn this into a series of The Lab AU fics, hopefully ending in a bit of Vincent/Wendell action so let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see of that verse because I loved the universe in that episode. Comments are like diamonds and I love taking requests so drop them down below if you have any and I'll get to them when I can!!


End file.
